CCB 2016/Action VS Tiffany
1 steht vor einer Wand Tiffany die B*tchany werde ich erstmal killen mal gucken wie viele dich noch wollen ich reime am Anfang absichtlich nicht, da du mich eh geil findest nur hasse ich B*tches... du hast keinen Wert mehr, da du gegen CS geflogen bist glücklicherweise bist du die Jenige im Turnier, die immer im Turnierverlauf fliegt nun tötest du Rapper im CCB? Wo ist dein Lebenswille? mach es doch lieber wie immer und gehe Vampire killen The Covenent hatte mich schon angerufen und meinen sogar, dass du es sehr ernst meinst so ernst, ich glaube auch langsam dass du das sehr rassistisch meinst du B*tch, Realtalk, wer hat wohl bei Kyoko sich eingeschleimt, um wieder mal Fans zu haben? Genau Tiff, du, du elender Versager ich habe damals aufgegeben, weil du es mir nicht wert bist du bist nämlich wie Katja eine Fameb*tch reduziere mich auf Canku, es wird dir nur nichts nützen B*tch schließlich machst du es wie Katja - ein krasser Witz/Krasavice Hook singt o.o Tiffany, ich will nicht so enden wie duuuuu warum? Du machst in jeder Runde auf CS in cooooool und das alleine zeigt, du hast kein Niveau und jetzt wirst du mit Obst beworfen - Luis Figo 2 sitzt in einer Bar Hallo, deine Runde war so realtalklastig gegen Cry und Raiki dass es nur zeigt, wie du persönlich bist deine eigenen Freunde hast du eiskalt verraten, mit wahren Fakten während andere dann über sie lachten tolle Freundin Tiff, wären Kyoko oder Mara dabei gewesen, wären sie auch ein Opfer geworden Tiffany, was bist du bloß für ein Opfer geworden? -.- und weil Brandon tot ist, machst du immer auf Trauerkloß ziehe Highheels an, dann sind wir auf Augenhöhe Tiffanys Texte sind wie Brandon, sie vergehen warum ich in einer Bar bin? Ich muss besoffen sein, um deine Runde zu verstehen was willst du sagen? Dass ich geil bin? Danke, wusste ich nur leider immer, Schleimerin ich habe nicht so viel fame wie du, brauche ich auch nicht um dich zu zerfetzen du bist wie Säure, du tust schließlich deine Freunde verletzen die Hvre erledigt, Song, ich warte im Achtel schließlich will ich die sein, die alle Mongooses knackte Canku-Hook steht mit Banku in der Hand vor einem Baum Canku the Cruel, it's her rule grüne Haare sind bei dir wirklich eine Fashionmode die Hälfte meiner Freunde sah man nie wieder Tiff? ja, weil sie dich meiden, da ich mit dir zu tun habe B*tch soll ich sagen, was das beste an mir ist? ich bin nicht gezwungen, dir in die Augen zu schauen, schick ich habe kein Bock mehr, du bist mir zu whack du hast dich nicht gesteigert, sondern aufgewärmt wie Gebäck und du frontest mich damit, dass Armin CS mehr mag als mich? dennoch mag er mich mehr als dich und hier gibts noch etwas, was ich dir sagen wollte schließlich bist du Tiffany, die Vampire ermorderte das Blut klebt an dir, so gesehen bist du nichts besseres als Shù oder wen anderes da viele unschuldig waren du kleines, ranziges... egal, es schauen schließlich Kinder dieses Battle, weil sie dich feiern wie halt bei Dagi, ApoRed, Katja, DieLochis oder Liont... Kategorie:CCB 2016 16-tel Finale